spiltbloodandtakennamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Ellison/Clarissa Torona
Chloe Ellison '''(also known as '''Clarissa Torona) is a Vampire, a girlfriend to Midori Doragon and the mother of Horde Doragon. History Not much is known about Chloe, except that she was turned into a Vampire at one stage, and that she met Midori, and they started going out, before having a son. Appearance/Persona She has brown hair and blue eyes, the same features as her son, Horde. She is a Vampire, so sometimes her eyes can go scarlet. She is a nice and loyal person, and makes a good mother to Horde. She also seems to have the power to summon glowing green vines. Season 1 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Chloe first appears at Marko's house, where Chloe asks Marko whether it means something if you're born with silver eyes. Marko searches and finds a scroll and reads it, only for the scroll to be a Gap. Motsu bursts from the Gap who possesses Marko. Marko tells Chloe to flee, but she doesn't. Chloe tries to hold MotsuMarko with glowing green vines, but they are no match for Motsu's power... Season 4 33: Knuckle Sandwich Chloe is revealed to be alive and in a relationship with Midori Doragon. Her and SBATN go to the same tavern that Gekko Kiba ambushed them. There, however, they are viciously attacked by another person, just like Midori. Midori tells Chloe to be safe, and Chloe hides. It is hinted that Chloe is pregnant because she can't drink alcohol. 34: Slaughter Slalom Here, Chloe gives birth to Horde Doragon. A few days later, Chloe attends the Most Hearted party with Midori and Horde. Chloe and Megami start talking to each other about each other's sons, and is present when Sakana arrives and warns them all. 35: Boom Boom Panic She is present with Horde when Sakana tells SBATN about Sobek. She seems to know about Sobek and the other gods, and claims she has read about them enough to know the mythology around them. 36: Thar She Blows! Midori goes to Chloe's house to see her and Horde. Chloe asks why Midori has been missing for a while. Midori responds by saying that he's been out trying to hunt down Sobek, saying that he doesn't want Chloe to get involved in case something bad happens to her or Horde. Chloe says that then there is the risk that Midori could die without any backup. Megami then arrives with Flint. Horde and Flint interact, and Chloe states she thinks that Horde and Flint'll be friends. 39: Only the Brave Chloe gets attacked by someone - it is unknown who - and lies on the ground with a deep knife wound in her stomach. Her vision goes fuzzy and she falls unconscious. She awakens in hospital with her son and is told by the doctor that she is going to live, but she can't have any more children. 40: Breakout Chloe appears in Egypt to battle Sobek and the other Egyptian gods, along with her brothers JT and JY. She goes with everyone to Crocodilopolis, and battles the Egyptian gods. Chloe causes the ceiling to collapse on several gods, and when Hellena gets dragged into the portal by Ra, Chloe tries to rescue her but fails. She is distraught when Midori dies. Category:Characters Category:Vampires